


accidental

by thomaspaine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, forgive me Father for I have sinned, sorry daddy i've been a bad girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomaspaine/pseuds/thomaspaine
Summary: “So, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa began conversationally as he unscrewed a bottle of wine. “Do you know why I called you in here?”Iwaizumi cleared his throat, flushing red. “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic, Oikawa-san.”Oikawa paused, his long fingers tightening over the bottle. “Wait... accidentally?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks/gifts).



“So, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa began conversationally as he unscrewed a bottle of wine. “Do you know why I called you in here?”

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, flushing red. “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa paused, his long fingers tightening over the bottle. “Wait... _accidentally_?”

 _Fuck_. Oikawa thought. _I really wanted to get some too_. He squared his shoulders and swiveled around to face Iwaizumi, who had suddenly become very interesting in his lap too. And what a lap. Oikawa would do anything to sit there and feel Iwaizumi’s muscular thighs underneath him, to grind down on the sharpness of his hipbones… _Stop_ , Oikawa mentally scolded himself, _fix this first_.

“So, you’re telling me that you didn’t mean to send me that picture?”

Iwaizumi glared at him, clearly frustrated. “Well, if I meant to send it to you, don’t you think that I would’ve done something about it by now?”

Iwaizumi Hajime had been the subject of Oikawa’s illicit fantasies for forever (which really was like two weeks.) He had first appeared when poor Kindaichi had broken his computer and Oikawa had fallen in love with his strong arms and broad shoulders and his warm, brown eyes. He’d been thirsting after Hajime like a horny eighteen year old ( _God_ , Oikawa thought. _Even his name is hot. Can you imagine saying Hajime in bed?_ ) Anyways, it was becoming a problem. Oikawa hadn’t been able to focus on his job for weeks, and at this rate, he was going to be surpassed by _Tobio-chan_ and that absolutely could not be allowed to happen. He’d been waiting for a sign from the heavens and when it appeared in the form of an (apparently accidental) dick pic, well, Oikawa would be a fool to not take the opportunity.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Iwaizumi unabashedly staring at him.

“So, can I leave now, Oikawa-san?”

“Oh, drop the -san, Iwa-chan. I think we can be a little more comfortable with each other now since I’ve seen the family jewels and everything,” Oikawa replied, a smirk on his face.

Iwaizumi groaned. “Please don’t call me that.”

Oikawa sauntered towards him and bent down to reach his ear.

“And what, exactly, are you going to do to me, _Hajime_?” he whispered, seduction pooling in every syllable.

Iwaizumi growled deep in his throat (god, that was _hot_ ) and met Oikawa’s eyes for the first time.

“ _This_ ,” he hissed as he grabbed Oikawa’s tie and pulled him forwards.

When their mouths met, Oikawa thought he would die from happiness. _This is it_ , he thought. _I’ve accomplished everything I’ve ever wanted to. I’m ready to go_. Hajime’s mouth was blisteringly hot against his and Oikawa could feel the heat from the kiss all the way down to his toes. He picked up his leg and moved to straddle Hajime’s lap while opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Hajime moaned lowly into his mouth and the sound went straight to his dick (really, it was embarrassing how easily he got hard.) Oikawa brought his hips down on top of Hajime’s and ground down, hard and Hajime released another beautiful, low moan that Oikawa really wished that he could record. Hajime slid his hands from Oikawa’s hips down to his ass and pulled his crotch down so he could grind them together. _Shit, that’s good_ , Oikawa thought as he traced his tongue over Hajime’s. _Fuck, I can’t come in my pants like a high schooler_. Oikawa lowered his mouth to Hajime’s neck, alternating between biting and licking the smooth skin. He slowly lowered his mouth as he unbuttoned Hajime’s shirt, kissing down his hard, muscular test. _Holy shit, he’s some kind of Greek god. What IT guy has abs like that_? Oikawa unzipped Hajime’s pants and pulled them over his rapidly hardening cock. He laid his tongue flat against Hajime’s cock and gave a few experimental licks against his (rather large) dick and smirked when he let out a moan. _You like that, huh?_ Oikawa moved his mouth to Hajime’s muscular thighs, sucking dark marks into the sensitive inner sides. Hajime groaned and shifted above him, trying to move his dick closer to Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa grinned and placed his hands on Hajime’s hips, holding him down as he continued to lavish attention on Hajime’s upper thighs.

Hajime glared at him. “Are you gonna get a move on, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa looked up, a mock-pout on his face. “Now, now, Hajime, is that any way to speak to your boss?”

Suddenly, something shifted in Iwaizumi’s demeanor. His eyes darkened as he looked at Oikawa and said,

“You’re going to do exactly as I say, Oikawa, because I know what you want. Don’t you think I’ve seen you staring at me? Don’t you think I know? So, _Tooru_ , if you behave and suck my cock, I’m gonna bend you over your desk and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week. Do you want that?”

Oikawa nodded enthusiastically as he moved to pull Hajime’s boxers off. His cock was swollen, heavy and huge, with precome gathering at the slit. He’d never wanted something inside of him more. He bent down and enveloped the head of Hajime’s cock, running his tongue over the thick vein running down the side. Hajime groaned and lifted a hand to run through Oikawa’s hair, stopping at the base and tugging.

“Suck,” he ordered. Oikawa was more than happy to oblige. He opened his mouth wider and sunk down on Hajime’s shaft until his nose was brushing the soft hairs at the base.

Hajime moaned. “Fuck, yes, Tooru, just like that. God, baby, you take my cock so well, _shit_.”

Oikawa hummed around Hajime’s cock as he sucked, alternating between deepthroating and sucking on the head. Hajime’s moans had gotten progressively louder and he was almost pulling Oikawa’s hair out.

Suddenly, Hajime pulled him off his cock and Oikawa whined at the loss of contact.

“Stand up, Tooru. Take everything off and go bend over your desk.”

Oikawa unbuttoned his shirt and pants and threw them off to the side along with his boxers. Hajime walked up behind him and took Oikawa’s tie out of his hands, gently pushing him towards his desk. He pushed Oikawa until he was laying with his chest on the table, ass in the air as his knees trembled with excitement. Hajime took Oikawa’s hands in his own and bound them together with his tie.

“You’re not gonna touch anything, Tooru. I’m gonna make you come with nothing but my cock.” Hajime kneeled down behind him and gripped Oikawa’s ass with both hands, pulling the cheeks apart. His tongue flicked out, experimentally licking over Oikawa’s rim, and then, all of a sudden, he affixed his mouth to Oikawa’s rim, and sucked, making Oikawa’s knees weak.

Oikawa moaned, long and loud as Hajime continued to fuck his hole with his hot, wet tongue.

“Fuck Hajime, fuck yes fuck me holy shit, FUCK, I’M GONNA- ohhhhh.”

Oikawa’s cum painted stripes on his desk as he screamed his way through his orgasm. His knees felt like jelly as he laid against his desk to collect himself. He felt Hajime smirking behind him.

“You ready, baby?” Hajime asked, a devilish grin on his face. Oikawa turned to face him, chest still against his desk as he tossed him the lube and condoms he kept in his drawer.

“Ready whenever you are, Hajime.” He watched as Hajime carefully coated his fingers with lube, a look of utmost concentration on his face. Suddenly, Hajime leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Oikawa’s while inserting his middle finger at the same time. Oikawa gasped at the sudden intrusion, widening his mouth, and Hajime took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and run it over Oikawa’s gums. Oikawa moaned softly and stroked his tongue over Hajime’s as he slowly fucked Oikawa with his fingers, adding more until there were three inside of him, almost enough to make him come but not quite. He needed _more_.

“Hajime, please,” he groaned, pushing his hips back, trying to pull Hajime’s fingers deeper inside.

“Please what, Tooru? Use your words, baby.”

“ _Fuck me_. God, Hajime, please, please, I need your cock inside of me, shit.”

Hajime reached around his prone body to grab a condom, ripping the foiled packet open. Oikawa smiled devilishly, turning around.

“Let me,” he said as he slowly, torturously rolled the condom down Hajime’s cock.

Hajime pushed his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, moaning into the skin. He shifted back, lining his hips up with Oikawa’s, and slowly pushed in.

Oikawa moaned at the feeling of slowly being filled with Hajime’s thick, rock hard cock. He reached up, pulling Hajime’s face back to his own and pushed his tongue inside, tangling it with Hajime’s as he waited for the burn to subside.

He pulled at Hajime’s hair, whispering, “ _Move_.”

Hajime pulled out fully and then slammed back in, hitting Oikawa’s prostate so hard that he saw stars.

“Holy _fuck_ , Hajime, yesss, fuck me, god, right there- _ohhhh_.” Oikawa babbled as Hajime slammed into him over and over, causing his orgasm to approach at an alarmingly fast rate. His hands scrabbled for purchase on Hajime’s back, digging red marks into his firm shoulders.

Hajime groaned at the feeling, leaning over to kiss Oikawa again, hips still slamming against him.

The room filled with the sounds of Oikawa’s moans, Hajime’s groans and the sound of their skin slapping together.

Oikawa could feel the pleasure coiling deep in his stomach, and every thrust of Hajime’s brought him closer to the brink.

Oikawa looked at Hajime through half lidded eyes. “I’m-ahh- gonna come, Ha-ahh-ji-me,” he moaned.

Hajime angled his hips, hitting Oikawa’s prostate again and again.

“Come for me, Tooru,” Hajime whispered into Oikawa’s neck as he sucked a dark mark onto his collarbone.

Oikawa saw white.

“FUCK,” he yelled as his orgasm took over, painting his stomach with ropes of cum. His legs shook and he gripped Hajime’s biceps as he rode the overwhelming wave of pleasure. When it finally subsided, he realized that Hajime’s cock was still rock hard in his ass.

He leaned up, breath lightly caressing Hajime’s ear. “Come on Hajime,” he whispered. “I want you to come in me. Come on, baby.”

Hajime moaned at his words, pushing into Oikawa again. Oikawa ground his hips into Hajime’s, whimpering slightly at the feeling of overstimulation. It only took two more thrusts for Hajime to fall apart, painting Oikawa’s walls, shuddering under Oikawa’s grasp as he whispered _Tooru Tooru Tooru_ into his neck. Hajime flopped next to him on the desk.

“Holy shit,” he said. Oikawa made a noncommittal sound of agreement, still feeling like jelly after his honestly mind-blowing orgasm. _Holy shit_ , he thought. _That was probably the best orgasm of my life. I’m gonna have to spend the rest of my life searching for a Hajime-shaped dildo, holy fuck_.

While he was absorbed in his own thoughts, Hajime had gotten dressed, leaving the top buttons of his shirt open. Oikawa watched curiously as he walked around his desk, taking a pad of sticky notes and a pen. Hajime scribbled something on the pad and tossed it back onto Oikawa’s desk and started walking towards the door.

“Hey Iwa-chan,” Oikawa called. “Will you send me non-accidental dick pics now?”

“Fuck you, Shittykawa! I told you not to call me that,” replied Iwaizumi in a sing-song voice.

_Well, he didn’t say no._


End file.
